Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an image capturing apparatus, and a control method for the same.
Description of the Related Art
In conventional live streaming, since the real-time quality is considered important, the RTP (Real-time Transport Protocol)/UDP (User Datagram Protocol) protocol has been used in the transfer of stream data. This live streaming is typically utilized for viewing. However, this method can result in data loss and the like, and is not suitable in cases such as where it is desired to record stream data in the receiving terminal apparatus. In contrast, there is a method that switches operation between a normal mode in which the camera continuously transmits captured video and a file transfer mode in which the camera, under instruction from a client, temporarily stores captured video as a file and transfers the file (Japanese Patent No. 4341616).
On the other hand, a method that realizes streaming by utilizing segment data obtained by dividing the streaming data into segments of fixed duration and a playlist containing this information is also conceivable. However, in the above conventional example, there is a problem in that since HTTP is used as the communication protocol and long delays can occur depending on network conditions, the playlist method is not suitable for live viewing due to delays in segment acquisition.